Harry's Rose
by Savy13
Summary: One-shot at the moment, but may write more if people want me too. My first cross-over. An Angel saves Harry from his relatives in Surrey.


**I have never written a crossover before, and nothing with Twilight. I can't say I am too big of a fan of it. I hate Bella, but the vampires are okay. I wish they burned rather than sparkled, but...**

**Harry's grammar is supposed to be bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

"I don't know, Rose, I think Alice was pulling a joke on us. What the hell could we possibly have to do here?" Emmet asked, looking around.

All of the Cullen's were in England. Carlisle came for some sort of week long class he had wanted to attend, and the family had decided to make a vacation out of it. Alice was ecstatic about the chance to shop in London, and spent her days dragging poor Jasper into every store they came across. Esme and Edward were enjoying sightseeing and learning the history of the things around them. And of course, Emmet and Rosalie were following Alice's vague hints about something wonderful at a certain address in Surrey. So far, all Rosalie could tell was that her sister had sent them to the most boring neighborhood in all of existence. The houses were all the same, bar the various luxury cars in the driveways. All of the houses were made almost identical, down to the similar paint jobs and even square lawns.

"She didn't sound like she was joking." Rosalie answered, although she was thinking along the same lines as her mate. What on earth could be so wonderful that Alice sent them out here for?

"There it is, number four." Emmet said, pulling up beside it. Rosalie couldn't see anything different about this house from all the others. What was so special?

The two exited their car and went to politely knock on the door. A horse-faced woman opened the door. She looked faintly stunned for a moment at seeing such a beautiful pair of creatures on her doorstep before she composed herself.

"May I help you?"

"We are so sorry to disturb you ma'am. My name is Emmet Cullen, and this is my fiancé, Rosalie Hale. We were thinking about buying a house nearby, and wanted to know a locals impression of the area, if it is not too much." Emmet said smoothly. Rosalie forced herself to beam at the human as if she was a happy and innocent newlywed.

"Oh! Well of course. Please come in and I will fetch some tea." She said, brightening. Rosalie had the feeling that this was a woman who thought entirely too much of her own opinion, and was more than happy to share it with others.

"My name is Petunia, Petunia Dursley." She told them, handing them cups which they pretended to drink out of. My husband Vernon is at work, and over there is my son Dudley." She motioned to the mound of blubber that was avidly watching the t.v. screen with no interest what so ever in his mother's guests. Emmet gave a small smile, and Rosalie knew that he was being very hard pressed not to make fun of a name like 'Dudley Dursley'.

"You say your husband isn't home?" Rosalie frowned. But she could hear another heartbeat from somewhere in the house...

"Yes." Petunia nodded, pleasantly. "He is a director of a very successful firm named Grunnings-"

Rosalie only pretended to listen after that. Instead she focused on the other heartbeat, and found that it was right down the hall.

"Pardon me, but might I use your bathroom? I mean, loo?" she quickly interrupted when Petunia had to stop to take a breath.

"Of course. Just upstairs, first door on the left."

Rosalie thanked her and whisked off, not to the bathroom, but into the hallway where she stopped at the cupboard under the stairs. She quietly undid the lock and looked inside. A pair of frightened green eyes looked back. A little boy was in the cupboard, sitting on a mat and clutching a blue baby blanket. His clothes looked as if they once belonged to the fat boy in the parlor, which draped his much too small frame like a circus tent. A big black bruise covered the entire half of his face, and his lip looked as if it was bleeding. What was funny was that he did not smell like food at all.

"Are you a angel?" he whispered after a moment in an adorable baby voice. "You gonna take me away?"

He looked hopeful, and the vampire's heart broke for the poor boy.

"I am not an angel. Did the Dursley's do this to you?" She asked. He looked rather nervous.

"It's okay, you can tell me." She said. "I'm here to help you. My name is Rosalie."

"I'm Harry. I'm five." He said, holding up a hand to show her, in case she did not know how much five was.

"Harry. That is a nice name." She smiled. "Would you like to come home with me?"

He nodded vigorously and slowly got to his feet. Rose held out her arms to him, and he tentatively allowed her to pick him up. She cast him a smile and walked back to the others.

Petunia leapt to her feet in shock when she saw what her guest had in her arms. Emmet looked surprised as well. Dudley's eyes didn't leave the television. Harry buried his face in Rosalie's shoulder at all the attention he was getting while the blond cast a cold eye onto Petunia. But before Petunia got to speak a word in her defense, Rosalie cut her off.

"I don't care for your excuses. I am taking this boy with me, because he does not deserve what you have done to him. You can pronounce him missing in a week and he will be forgotten about when he does not turn up in the search. You will never have to see him, me, or my husband again. But if you report us, I will make your life miserable." She snarled. She wanted to take the threat further, to tell her exactly what would happen to her, in detail. But it was not necessary, and it would only scare the little boy in her arms. Petunia paled and her face hardened.

"Fine. Take the little freak. I don't care. You will regret it." she spat. Emmet held onto his mate's shoulder to keep her from attacking, but he needn't have bothered. Rosalie was in well control of her temper for Harry's sake. The vampire couple left with their new charge without another word.

"Rose, are you sure that this-"

"Yes." She snapped, not giving him a chance to finish.

"Alright." Emmet nodded. "I support you."

"Are you my mummy now?" Harry asked, looking up at the vampire.

"Do you want me to be?" she asked.

He nodded again. Rosalie smiled, about to burst with happiness.

"Then I will be." She said, hugging the little boy. "This is Emmet. Your new daddy."

"Hey there, little man." Emmet smiled. Harry waved shyly and did not let go of his new mother. Rosalie got into the back of the car with Harry as Emmet drove.

"This is the best day ever." Harry told Rosalie with a very serious look on his little face. "I've gots taken away, a new mummy _and_ a new daddy."

"You have more than that." She smiled. "You also have a grandma and grandpa, two uncles and an aunt."

Harry looked stunned, as if he never could have imagined so large a family.

"Should we stop and phone the others?" Emmet asked. Rosalie shook her head.

"If I know Alice, she already knows. She'll fill in the others. And if she doesn't, then we will explain soon enough."

Emmet nodded. He had noticed that the blood did not smell appetizing too, and he knew that his Rosalie would keep the boy safe beyond measure. He doubted if she would even let the others hold him for quite some time.

Of course, they would eventually have to tell the boy about their eating habits later, gently, so that they wouldn't frighten him. But that could come later. As for now, they would just let little Harry enjoy his new life and freedom.


End file.
